The Goodbye's I Never Got to Give
by FloatingLampshade
Summary: Karkat's life changes the moment he stepped onto that plane. Now his only concern is survival as he has to face the dangers of the island they crash landed on.


The feeling of dread engulfed the young man the moment he walked onto the plane. He felt that something was off; but he didn't have a clue as to what it could be. He couldn't shake the unnerving feeling that something was wrong for the entirety of the flight. He knew that he would have to sit in his uncomfortable coach seat in between a woman and her crying baby and an old man with obnoxiously loud snoring, for quite a few hours.

Karkat wasn't really the type of person to become paranoid, but the awful feeling of distain wouldn't leave him alone.

As he just started to get comfortable in his seat after what seemed like an eternity of constantly moving positions; the plane jolted him as it hit some harsh turbulence.

"Don't worry passengers, just some turbulence. Please keep your seat belts buckled and remain seated until it passes, thank you for your cooperation," the flight attendant spoke calmly into the microphone. People were starting to look quite worried but the smooth reassuring voice of the flight attendant seemed to keep everyone relatively tranquil. The attendant then swiftly placed the microphone in its respective position and proceeded to take her own seat.

As the turbulence worsened, peoples concerns began to rise again and it became harder for the woman to Karkat's right to keep her squealing child calm. "This is exactly what I needed" he thought as he looked around the plane for an empty spot he may be able to move to when everything returned to normal.

Karkat noticed a blonde muck of hair a few rows ahead and what seemed to be a free seat to this man's left. He decided he would see if he could switch to that seat as soon as the turbulence subsided.

Karkat was getting antsy as the ride continued. He undoubtedly needed to change seats in a minute, or they might need to land the plane earlier than expected so they can arrest the crazy guy who tried strangle a baby.

Since he still couldn't move yet; he settled for purely staring at the empty seat in hopes that maybe he could muster the power to teleport himself there. His stare slowly turned into a glare as his patients was wearing thinner with each whine the baby emitted.

Just then, the man next to that seat, promptly turned around only to be met with the eyes of the glaring boy who was just about ready to punch something. The blonde guy stared back momentarily but swiftly turned ahead to face his own seat. The blonde then seemed to start a conversation with the obviously older blonde man to his right.

The only thing that registered in Karkat's mind throughout the entirety of the momentary interaction was, "what kind of douche wears sunglasses on a plane when not sitting next to the window seat? It's not even fucking sunny."

Karkat already thought the turbulence was god awful, but what he didn't expect was for it to become substantially worse within ten minutes. The dreadful feeling he had when first arriving on the plane quickly returned as his whole body was jolted forward in his seat along with the rest of the passengers.

The frantic expressions and distressed mumbles slowly returned throughout the sea of passenger's as the plane shook and groaned.

"Don't worry everyone, e-everything is under control," even as the flight attendant spoke these reassuring words you could still hear the uncertainty in her shaking voice.

Karkat gripped his arm rests harder, not realizing he was crushing them in the first place. A cold sweat broke over his body and he couldn't help but breathe a little deeper; faster.

As the voice of the pilot came over the speakers everyone fell silent in hopes of hearing the words "we're gonna be fine", the crowd all longed for.

"Attention all passenger's; I regret to inform you that...that there has been a malfunction in the wings of the plane," gasps of horror rang throughout the pews of said plane; "we are attempting to resolve the issue as best as we can. But if you are religious, we suggest that you say your prayers now. Sorry for this." The plane fell silent for a moment but that immediately changed as the passengers could feel the aircrafts nose shifting downward.

The screams of children barreled through the small plane, along with the cries of parents in their futile attempt of comfort.

The old fellow next to Karkat was surprisingly calm, as if he's been in this kind of situation many times. The woman was another story; she sobbed as she tried to comfort her baby in its new level of hysterics.

A few rows back Karkat could hear a young girl silently weeping; "are we gonna die mommy?"

That's when the reality of the situation crashed down on Karkat. He was going to die here wasn't he?

Everything seemed to play in slow motion. As he looked around he could see people praying to whatever unknown force they believed in, hoping to be spared. People we desperately trying to call or text loved ones to presumably say their finally goodbyes.

As the plane sped forward the screams grew louder.

Karkat pulled out his phone and momentarily stared at the screen. He has been such a dick to everyone in his life; to everyone he cared about. Is that how he'll be remembered? That kid with a bad mouth and anger issues? Well it was too late to change anything now.

Karkat quickly settled on sending an "I love you, I'm sorry," text to his older brother and father. He just hoped they will receive them. He also sent "you're an asshole but a great friend, thanks," to Sollux; the guy he considered to be his best friend.

He contemplated sending more texts, but feared for not having enough time to send anything meaningful.

Karkat decided to look around once more, again seeing the world in slow motion. He took in all of his surroundings for what he presumed to be his last time. He watched the tear stricken faces of all those waiting for their impending doom; the panic of children, and the praying elderly that seemed to be the most calm out of all of the age groups.

Karkat could see the world outside the window zipping by. Past all the fog clouding his vision, he could obviously tell they were above water. More than likely the ocean. With this new information he now knew there was a better chance of survival than before, but it didn't help to ease his worries. Karkat wasn't a great swimmer and he hated the water.

He moved his body to face forward, not wanting to watch the ever nearing impact they will inevitably make. Tears unknowingly shed down his heated face as Karkat reflected his life. He did not scream and shout like most other passenger's; he just sat and quietly wept to himself.

As the plane plunged downward, Karkat braced himself for impact; trying not to think about all the goodbyes he never got to give.

Authors Note:

Hello! This is the first fanfiction I've decided to post on this site so reviews and follows are totally welcome. I have plans for this to be a multi chapter fic and I hope that you stay around for it ;)


End file.
